Otanjobi Omedeto
by Ivory Fox
Summary: It's Eiji's birthday! But a certain tensai doesn't seem to remember... TT (FxE)


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me. T_T  
  
A/N: -- Another fic inspired by a role playing chat I had with my friend Shuui  
  
-- I actually wrote this long before Eiji-kun's birthday on the 28th of November but was too lazy to read thru to add translations. Gomen.  
  
-- This fic is dedicated to Shuui again coz her birthday falls on the exact same day as Eiji and he happens to be her favorite character. XD  
  
-- I dun know the EXACT translation but anyway "Itekimasu" is said before a person leaves the house like "I'm heading out now!" and "Iterashai" is said in response.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Itekimasu!!" Eiji called out happily as he opened the door to leave and his sister popped her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Iterashai Eiji! Ah! Chotto matte(wait)!" she exclaimed and went back in to get something.  
  
"Ah nya?" and tilted his head to one side wonderingly just as his sister came back out holding a neko mobile strap as well as a nicely wrapped bento box.  
  
"Otanjobi Omedeto! Ottoto!(Happy birthday little brother) I also bought you a new brand of toothpaste. You can try it out when you come back tonight!" she announced and presented them to him with a wide smile and flourish. "Have a good day in school okay?" and Eiji grinned.  
  
"Hoi hoi! Bye bye!" and ran out the house to find Fuji standing at the gate waiting for him. "Fuji!!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Ohayo(morning)! Eiji-kun," the tensai greeted him with a smile and a wave as Eiji came to a halt beside him.  
  
"Ohayo nya!! Why are you here?" he greeted back as they set off for school. It was rare for Fuji to walk with him to school even though they stayed within a few blocks from each other since his sister usually gave him a ride halfway on her way to work. But it was a nice change especially on this day.  
  
"Oh, neesan(sis) left for work earlier today so I figured I'd walk to school with you today," was his reply and he turned to see Eiji struggling to attach the neko strap to his mobile and he eyed it curiously. "Kawaii desu ne,(cute)" and Eiji turned his attention away from his efforts.  
  
"Kawaii desho nya(isn't it cute)??!!" he grinned and finally managed to get the loop through the tiny hole in his mobile and made a triumphant cry as he held it up to show Fuji. "Neechan gave it to me this morning!" his grin widening even further waiting for the words.  
  
"So desu ka(I see)! That's nice," he smiled and looked back to the front. Eiji eyed him in disbelief. How could Fuji have forgotten! They'd known each other for 3 years already! He shook his head and mentally smacked his himself.  
  
"Don't mind don't mind! It probably slipped his mind for a moment! Or maybe he's just teasing me!" he thought to himself. Fuji was a queer fellow. Always smiling as though nothing in the world bothered him. Not to mention he actually LIKED Inui's foul concoctions. He shuddered at the thought. That same smiling face of his also garnered him a huge fanclub of girls, rumor has it that there was a club of fanboys as well. The gentle and calm tennis tensai, Fuji Syusuke. Eiji knew better though, beneath that smiling face lay a ruthless player wholly dedicated to the Seigaku team who crushed his opponents with scary efficiency and had a peculiar sense of humor involving watching people suffer. The scary ones were almost always the quiet ones. Tezuka buchou and Fuji were the best examples.  
  
The two walked on in silence. Eiji constantly scrutinizing the tensai for any indication that his best friend was planning something but as usual, he found nothing. Fuji knew that the acrobat was watching him but it was early and his plans wouldn't begin till much later. For the time being, he amused himself with making Eiji wonder and worry whether he was planning something horrible. They arrived in class just in time for the bell and took their seats. Eiji settled himself in. This would be a long day.  
  
By the time the final bell rang, Eiji was already yawning. Classes were boring and frustrating as usual, with the teachers constantly calling him up either to answer this question or to read a passage from a textbook knowing he wasn't paying attention and as usual he had to rely on Fuji for the answer of for the location of the passage. Oh well, the torture was already and it was time for practice. As he got up he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Fuji.  
  
"Ah nya? Nani yo Fuji(what is it)?"  
  
"Ne.Eiji-kun.Are you free after practice?" he asked simply and Eiji blinked.  
  
"Hoi? Doshita nya(what's up)?" and turned to face his friend completely.  
  
"Betsuni(nothing). Just thought maybe we'd go to the racket shop together. I need to get grip tape. Mine's wearing out. Is it okay?" neither of them noticed a certain freshman just outside the classroom door.  
  
"Ah! So ka! Hoi hoi! Ishouni iko nya(let's go together then)!" he replied happily and Fuji smiled.  
  
"Why don't you go to the courts first then, I have to help sensei with something first. Tell Tezuka I'll be down soon,"  
  
"HOI!!!" and bounced out of the room to the courts. Fuji watched him leave before shouldering his bag and heading to the front of the classroom to find out what the sensei wanted. Probably to carry books or something.  
  
Eiji skipped happily to the club room. He always felt energetic whenever it came to Tennis practices no matter how tired he felt after classes and he burst into the room only to find Echizen Ryouma the only one there.  
  
"Ochibi!!!" he greeted excitedly. "You're early today for once!" he commented as he walked in.  
  
"Kikumaru-sempai." the freshman greeted quietly as he laced up his track shoes. Eiji took out his Seigaku tennis uniform from his allocated shelf and stuffed his bag there before proceeding to change. Ryoma then looked up at his sempai curiously. "Ne.Kikumaru-sempai.Otanjobi Omedeto." and instantly regretted saying that when he suddenly found himself being crushed to death in a bear hug from Eiji.  
  
"Ochibi!! How'd you know?" he asked  
  
"Itte desu yo(that hurts) Kikumaru-sempai." he muttered and struggled to free himself from the acrobat who finally released him after awhile. "Oishi- sempai mentioned it yesterday."  
  
"Ah! So ka!" he said and pulled on his jersey. Just as he was zipping up, Momoshiro came in.  
  
"Yo!" he greeted and upon seeing Eiji there he grinned. "Otanjobi Omedeto Eiji-sempai!"  
  
"Arrigato nya(thanks) Momo-chan!"  
  
"Ah! Why don't we go for burgers after practice to celebrate?? Your treat!" and Eiji took a step back and sweatdropped.  
  
"Cheh, no can do Momo-sempai.Kikumaru-sempai is already going on a date with Fuji sempai." Eiji jumped at that and spun around to stare at Ryoma.  
  
"EHHH??!! EIJI-SEMPAI'S GOING ON A DATE WITH FUJI-SEMPAI??!!" Momo exploded in shock and Eiji immediately flushed.  
  
"Ochibi! What do you mean by that?!?!" Eiji shouted and grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders.  
  
"Nande mo nai yo(nothing muchI). Just that I heard Fuji-sempai asking Kikumaru-sempai out when I walked past their classroom on the way here," he said nonchalantly and smirked.  
  
"I didn't know you and Fuji sempai HAD that kind of relationship going on ne??? Both of you hide it so well!!!" Momo grinned and nudged Eiji who blushed even harder.  
  
"We aren't!!!!" Eiji protested as he proceeded to whack the laughing Momo who ducked it.  
  
"Hoonto?" he asked still with that mischievous grin on his face. Just then, the door opened and Fuji walked in to find all three of them staring at him.  
  
"Ara? Nani desu ka(what is it)?" he asked as he walked to his shelf to get his stuff. Momo immediately zoomed to his side.  
  
"Fuji-sempai!!! Are you and Eiji-sempai really going on a date??!!" at that, Fuji looked at him still with that smile he always wore.  
  
"Ahh, date ka..? Maa ne(perhaps/maybe/you could say so)...Ne? Eiji-kun?" and he turned back to what he was doing and proceeded to change into his uniform as though he went on dates with Eiji all the time and that it was nothing new but secretly chuckling in his mind.  
  
"NYAH?!?!?!?!" the wide eyed Eiji exclaimed as he turned an even redder shade of red. So red that he looked like his face was glowing.  
  
"Ah! Eiji(Kikumaru)-sempai has turned into a tomato!!!" Momo and Ryoma said in unison and Fuji chuckled. Eiji began throwing tennis balls at the two of them when the door opened yet again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" a stern voice roared and the three of them froze in position and turned to see Tezuka standing at the doorway, arms folded and glaring at them.  
  
"EEP!!!!!!!! Buchou...." Eiji squeaked  
  
"Practice begun 15 minutes ago and you're still here fooling around! I'll not permit breaking of the rules! 30laps!" he ordered and Inui suddenly poked his head in.  
  
"And the loser has to drink my latest Golden super improved hyper remix version of my Penal Tea," he added and held up a big mug of a thick, purple, bubbling substance and grinning evilly. The three of them gulped and immediately zoomed out of the room, Fuji laughed and followed after them. The four of them zoomed around the courts in record time resulting in a tie, yet again, to Inui's dismay.  
  
The new practice menu that Inui had drawn up for the regulars was, simply put, like hell. In addition to the 30 laps they had run because of what happened, they had to run another 30 laps together with 100 sit ups and a lot of other stuff. Although it was good training for their stamina seeing as to how a number of their previous matches had turned to matches of endurance, it was still torturing. They barely managed to survive and had all collapsed, puffing and panting on the courts by the end of the training session and just barely had the strength to assemble to listen to Ryuzaki sensei's debrief before being dismissed. The regulars immediately headed to the shower stalls to shower before changing back into their school uniforms.  
  
"Sore ja(well then), see you guys again on Monday," Fuji said as he shouldered his bag and left the club room.  
  
"Bye bye nya minna!!" Eiji shouted as he grabbed his bag and ran out after Fuji. The two walked on in silence for awhile before Eiji noticed something strange. "Ah nya.? Fuji?"  
  
"Nani?" Fuji replied without looking at him.  
  
"Isn't the Tennis Shop over that way?" he asked pointing to the right and Fuji smiled.  
  
"Iya. I was thinking of trying a different place this time,"  
  
"Ehhh.doko(where)?" he asked, both hands behind his head and eyeing the ever smiling, unreadable Fuji.  
  
"You'll see." was his cryptic reply and he turned to smile at Eiji who simply shrugged and looked away. They walked on for another ten minutes before Fuji turned a corner and stopped. Eiji looked at him confused. "We're here,"  
  
"Ah Nya? Doko doko?" and ran round the corner. Rather then finding himself looking at some Tennis shop, he found himself staring at the entrance of the newly reopened Toshimaen Amusement Park. He'd been wanting to come here ever since it reopened a month ago. He spun round to look at the smiling tensai. "Fuji! Why'd you come here?"  
  
"Ah, I figured I'd accompany you seeing as to how you've wanted to come here ever since it's reopening," he smiled. Still he had not said anything to him about his birthday. Coincidence perhaps?  
  
"Arrigato(thank you) Fuji!! Iko iko nya(let's go go)!!" Eiji jumped excitedly, grabbed Fuji's hand and ran in. Fuji laughed and asked him to slow down since the next day was a Saturday, they had the whole night to play without having to worry about school. But asking Eiji to slow down was like trying to get a Bullet Train to stop halfway through its journey. Eiji was just too excited and was running around like a little kid with Fuji trying to keep up with him as well as dragging Fuji on practically every ride in the park. Fuji disappeared for a moment while Eiji was at the game stalls trying to win a giant teddy bear but failing badly surprisingly.  
  
"Ara.Don't you have one at home already?" Fuji appeared out of nowhere, shocking Eiji and causing him to miss his last shot.  
  
"Mou Fuji!!!! You made me miss nya!!!" Eiji turned on him.  
  
"Ahh.gomen gomen, but why do you want another one?" he apologized as they walked off to another stall.  
  
"Kumataro-chan is always home alone nya.Was thinking of getting him a companion so he wouldn't feel lonely anymore whenever I'm not home," he replied simply, both hands behind his head once more. It was only then that he noticed the two double scoop ice cream cones that Fuji held.  
  
"Ah gomen! I forgot. Hai!" he smiled and passed Eiji one cone. Double Chocolate Fudge.  
  
"WAAH!!! Arrigato nya!!" and he took the cone from Fuji and began to eat it happily. Ice cream break over, they continued on the rest of the rides until it began to pour all of a sudden and they were forced to look for shelter. They raced across the park with their jackets held high over their heads in a hopeless attempt to shelter themselves from the worst of the rain. By the time they found a suitable shelter they were already soaking wet as they plopped themselves onto the floor in the middle and tried to shake their jackets dry. "Ahhh.Tasukata(saved)." and tried to shake the rain out off his hair as well. The shelter they had found had a clear ceiling and there wasn't anyone else around sharing it since they had been quite far out when the downpour began. Fuji chuckled and looked up as the two of them took out their sports towels from their bag to try and dry themselves up a little.  
  
"Doesn't look like the rain's gonna let up anytime soon.Seems like we'll be stuck here for awhile." he commented and Eiji looked up as well.  
  
"Nya.you're right." Eiji pouted. "Mou.what should we do Fuji."  
  
"Saa." was all he replied, still not taking his eyes off the sky and allowing a yawn to escape his lips. Eiji laughed at him. The two sat there watching and waiting. Neither of them talking. Eiji was feeling happy, even though it rained, spending this time with Fuji on his birthday had meant a lot to him. Even if Fuji didn't seem to remember it was his birthday. "Yappari yoru wa ii da nya.(Night is still the best)" he thought to himself, gazing at the beautiful tensai. He looked at his watch. 10pm. 2 more hours and the day would be over. How he wished that time would slow down. Even though there wasn't anything official between them, Eiji felt like there was an unspoken something they shared. But sometimes, he wished they could be more than just friends. He just wasn't sure if Fuji felt the same way about him.  
  
"Ah! I almost forgot!" Fuji exclaimed snapping Eiji out of his daydream as Fuji unzipped his bag once more. Eiji blinked and looked at him curiously as he pulled out a giant bear. The very same one he had been trying to win earlier at the game stall. How he had managed to squeeze it into his bag he had no idea, but here it was, with a huge ribbon tied around its neck. "Hai! Otanjobi Omedeto. Eiji-kun," for a moment, Eiji just stared at Fuji and the bear, dumbstruck. He HAD remembered.then he snapped out of it.  
  
"NYAAAAAAHHHHHH!! SANKYU(thank you) FUJI!!!!!!!" the red head exclaimed and pounced onto Fuji, hugging him, overjoyed at the realization that Fuji had indeed remembered his birthday and had planned this whole outing. But him being the baka that he was had not suspected a thing. Then, as though realizing he was still hugging Fuji he pulled back almost immediately. "Ah!! Gomen Fuji!!" and Fuji laughed.  
  
"Daijobu(it's okay) Eiji-kun," he smiled and put one hand on Eiji's head. "Well, now Kumataro-chan won't be lonely at home anymore. Ne?"  
  
"HOI HOI!! Arrigato yo, Fuji!!! Honto ni!!" Eiji replied hugging the bear happily. Fuji smiled at his friend. Having known him since their freshman years, he knew that Eiji would take a liking to this bear instantly and so had gotten it a couple of days earlier and carefully packed it into his bag. It really was amazing how he had managed to fit his racket, books and a giant teddy bear in that bag of his. The bear didn't even look the slightest bit squashed. Just then, Eiji spoke up again. "I'll call him Higuma-chan!" and Fuji almost choked.  
  
"Higuma..chan?" he asked, eyes wide. "Doshite(why)?"  
  
"Datte! Higuma-chan looks so much like you Fuji!!" at that Fuji couldn't help but blush slightly but he quickly hid it by looking down and chuckling.  
  
"Ah. So ka!" one hand on his chin. "I guess this is would be the perfect time then." he thought to himself and then looked up at Eiji, eyes opened. "Ne.Eiji. I have one more present for you." he said softly.  
  
"Ah nya?" Eiji looked up at him. Head tilted to one side curiously. "Another present?" he blinked and in the time he blinked, Fuji was suddenly just centimeters away from his face. "Ah! Fuji!" he exclaimed in shock and Fuji touched a finger to his lips.  
  
"Omae ga suki desu(I like you).Eiji." Fuji whispered and closed the distance to claim Eiji's lips in a kiss. Eiji's eyes widened and immediately blushed. For a short moment, he was too stunned to move, but slowly, his eyes closed and his body began to react, arms reaching out to encircle Fuji in an embrace. His lips parted slightly allowing Fuji's probing tongue to fully explore his mouth as Fuji lowered him down slowly onto the floor and his hand traveled up to entangle his fingers in Fuji's soft brown hair. Fuji's hand traveled slowly down Eiji's chest swiftly unbuttoning his shirt before moving down to nibble lightly at Eiji neck and shoulders. If an angel had descended at that moment and granted him one wish, he would've wished for this moment to last forever. Suddenly, he felt complete.  
  
The teddy bear lay forgotten on their side.and neither of them noticed that the rain had stopped. 


End file.
